Dimension Shifter
by the wicked witch of disney
Summary: Kyrin is being followed. The only way she hides is through OTHER DIMENSIONS! until she finds herself in a rather curious one.


This book is kind of a TMNT book but not really. Ummm well yeah. I don't own any of this but I wish I did. I hope you like it.

Dimension Shifter

Kyrin crouched down behind a tall stone crypt and readied her flail in her hand. Her breathing was slow and steady. It wasn't the first time she'd been attacked, nor the first time she'd had to spill blood because of her past. She scanned the area around her with big brown eyes, eyes that darkened to almost black when she was mad.

She was a petite woman but muscular from years of fighting. Though magic was her preferred weapon, she wasn't above using brute force if necessary. Her long brown hair was tied into a thick braid that fell down her back and brushed the back of her knees, and a thin scar ran along the left side of her face. She was beautiful but hid behind lowered hoods and kept to the shadows. She took offense to being thought of or called beautiful. In her world, beauty was something that could easily get you killed, and most who flaunted it were brainless and dimwitted. Beautiful women were sold as wives or bartered for the lived of the family.

She heard footsteps approaching, footsteps of the Shadowmere Consorium. They'd been following her for the past six years, ever since she escaped from their slavery. Since her escaped, they sought her out as a lost prized possession. They'd spent years honing her magic and turning her into a powerful sorcerer, and the Shadowmere never let such time and money go to waste.

They had use of her abilities, and her capture was their main focus. "Come out, little one," a gruff voice called loudly. Waymen was the head apprehender for the Shadowmere Consortium and was the first to find her trail into this new dimension. "You can't hide from us anymore." You're cornered here.

Kyrin looked around carefully, searching for any sign that a portal was near. Her innate ability to dimension shift had kept her alive for the six years she spent on the run, but first, she had to find a key to open the portal. The Shadowmere weren't natural dimension shifters but were quickly learning some of the portal ways.

This dimension was full of the dead. It was a place dimension shifters used to hide the bodies of loves ones so the undead Consortium, the Nosta, wouldn't find them and use their corpses as minions. Beautifully carved headstones and elaborately decorated tombs filled the dimension, and the smell of death was strong on the wind.

"She's here," Waymen said to another of the Shadowmere.

"Aye, she is."

"Kyrin, you can't hide from us anymore! Mika has promised you won't be punished if you'll turn yourself over to us. We won't hurt you."

Kyrin knew it was a lie. The Shadowmere were master torturers and punished for even the smallest crime. Most of their devoted minions were tortured in submission, and Kyrin had spent many nights in their torture rooms. It was during one of their brutal tortures that her magic began to form and also when the Shadowmere found out that their indentured slave was more then just a new servant, she was a weapon.

Mika, leader of the Shadowmere Consortium, oversaw Kyrin's training and personally watched over her daily life. It was rumored that he was going to add to his concubine when she became of age, but when she ran from him at the young age of 11, she was still a year away from that.

Hiding, she was reminded of that night six years ago, when she first saw the shiny coin on the ground. At first, she ignored it. She had more on her mind at the time than scavenging lost coins from the ground. She'd just escaped from Mika's room, where his training had turned more into a personal nature, and her instinct to run kicked in. Using forbidden magic, she got away and had hidden from the Shadowmere's Apprehension Crews in a small graveyard outside the city.

By the time the Shadowmere passed, she realized she would need money to find transportation away from the city and away from Mika and his crews.

She also worried that the Clemency Consortium would be after her for breaking the laws. Their name was a far cry from their true nature, and they had appointed themselves the enforcers of the laws. Breaking the laws of magic restriction was punishable by death, and Kyrin had used magic to get away from Mika's unwanted advanced. All magic was banned by the Clemency Consortium because it was unnatural and seemed evil to the self-proclaimed Consortium of mercy.

As soon as the 11-year-old had picked up the coin, the doorway appeared in front of her. It wasn't like any doorway she'd seen. It was more of an outline, a tall rectangular outline that shone brightly in the night. Though almost blinding, it caused nothing to cast a shadow and didn't seem to draw the attention of anyone nearby. It opened slowly, and beyond it, Kyrin had seen a new land, one covered in dead fields and dry wastelands.

Having no other choice, she stepped through it and looked behind her. In the bright light of the day, the doorway was gone and only more hillside was behind her. There was no sign that the dark night had been there just moments before. She could feel it inside pf her as soon as she stepped through the portal. She was born to walk between the dimensions, and the ability had saved her life.

Six years later, she was still on the run. Kyrin looked around again, hoping to find something that would point her to a new dimension.


End file.
